A Grave Mistake
by AngryWolfkin
Summary: I'll write this later okay. Star is my own character and this is nsfw.


She leaned against the brick wall, staring at nothing. The arguing of her "friends" became a distant mumble. She didn't even care what they were arguing about. It was most likely about some sort of prank they were going to play on some poor unsuspecting vampire.

Stupid, I know.

They weren't the brightest lot, she just hung around them because she was lonely.

"Star, hey, Star!"

Peters voice snapped her back into reality, Peter was a 17 year old. Not handsome in the least bit, greasy unwashed hair and dirty clothes.

"What?" she sighed in response. "Guess what Tom has planned?"

She felt fear pulse through her, Tom was the 'leader' of the group. He despised Vampires, god only knows what idiotic idea he's come up with now. He was a pretty scary dude, he didn't look anything like Peter, he was just terrifying. Tall, a long scar on his arm from a knife fight and emotionless eyes. Struggling to keep her voice calm she finally responded "What has he got planned?"

"We're going to set fire to Fangtasia!" he burst out excitedly.

Star felt her heart stop, the disbelief and fear quickly over-come with anger. Spinning around to stare at Tom she screamed "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'LL ALL DIE"

Tom smirked at her, "Are you scared Star?" he taunted stepping towards her. She stumbled backwards and started to shake "O-Of course I am! They're Vampires! They'll kill us all!"

"Not if we don't get caught" he said simply, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her closer to him

"You'd better not think about leaving Star. We don't want you telling anyone what we have planned tonight. You're going to be coming with us"

Star stared at him in horror "I-I-I wasn't thinking about l-leaving" she stammered. Tears welled up in her eyes, Tom was terrifying. He had a long criminal record, when he was 13 he killed a man and went on the run. Eventually the police caught him. And he was sentenced to be in juvy until Adulthood, but his parents bailed him out.

The last thing she wanted to do was piss him off.

He smiled coldly "I'm glad to hear it" he purred. Letting go of her arm and turning to walk away "Tonight at 9, I want to see you all here"

It was 9pm, Star sat, waiting in their little "hideout" which was an abandoned apartment building. The police had told Tom and his buddies to stay out but did they listen? Of course not.

Eventually she heard the tires of bikes coming to a halt, Tom, Peter, Johnathan and Slug had finally arrived. She was the only female of the group, which made her feel uneasy. But none of them had ever made a move on her.

"So, I see you decided to show up Star" Tom chuckled, an evil smile plastered across his face.

She grumbled in response and looked away from him, "When are we leaving?" she muttered.

"Soon," Tom began "We just have to wait for Carlos"

"Carlos? I thought he left the group." Star responded sounding rather confused. "He changed his mind and decided to come back" Peter explained.

Everyone was quiet for about 20minutes, until Carlos finally showed up

"You're late" Tom growled, narrowing his eyes "I decided to allow you back in the group and you show up late?"

Carlos looked steadily at Tom "I apologize" he said calmly "I had to wait for my mother to fall asleep"

Carlos was the second youngest in the group, just one year older than Star. He was the only handsome guy in the group, short black hair, blue eyes, tall. And the perfect body.

She caught his eye but quickly looked away, a blush covering her face.

"Come on" Tom said smoothly, looking over the group as if he thought they weren't going to come back alive "Lets go"

They arrived around the back of Fangtasia, keeping low and quiet so none of the vampires noticed them. Tom picked up the can of gasoline and began to soak the wall in it. Peter and Slug kept watch for anyone that might come around back. "Alright guys," Tom breathed out, sounding like an excited child "I'm gonna light it."

Peter and Slug turned around with idiotic grins plastered across their faces as Tom lit the match.

Star held her breath as he tossed it, but nothing happened. Instead a blonde haired man stood there with the match in his hand. Star let out a startled squeak as she saw sharp fangs glinting, they were caught.

"Well, well, well" he cooed "What do we have here?"

Everyone turned around and began to run, but Star was frozen in place. Suddenly two more vampires appeared and blocked the only exit. "Going somewhere?" a woman challenged.

Star caught the mans eye, he walked slowly over to her and grabbed her by the hair "O-Ow! T-T-That hurts!" she sobbed. Tears streaming down her face, she was going to die, all because of Tom.

"I think you'll be a tasty meal" he purred softly into her ear, the world began to spin and suddenly everything went dark.

Star woke up in a cold and dark place, "Hello?" she whispered "I-Is anyone here?"

"Shut up!" a voice snapped at her, she recognized it instantly "Tom? Is that you?"

"Yeah" he answered "They've chained us up in their basement"

She sat up to find that she was indeed chained up, they had put something like a metal collar around her neck. She began to panic, they were going to kill them one by one. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she began to gasp out "We're going to fucking die"

She was interrupted by the sound of a metal door open"SHUT UP!" Tom whispered frantically

"He's back!"Staring up at horror at the man who appeared on the stairway, he walked calmly into the pitch black room and looked at all three of them. With a start Star noticed that Peter, Johnathan and Slug were missing. He looked down at Star and smirked, she squealed in fear and tried to back away but there was a wall directly behind her.

The man clicked the collar off, roughly grabbing her arm he forced her to stand began to cry again, looking desperately at Carlos and Tom as she was dragged towards the staircase. Eventually she arrived in what looked like an office, there was the woman she had seen before sitting in a chair... and blood on the floor. She was roughly shoved into a chair in front of the desk, sitting there petrified she watched the man sit down behind the desk and stare at her with those piercing blue eyes. "So... you may be wondering why you aren't dead" he said calmly, looking rather violently she nodded, "Well" he continued "I want to know about the Vampires that are being murdered, your little group of vermin look responsible for the deaths in my area."Her eyes widened in shock "Murders? Tom's group doesn't murder Vampires, he just pulls pranks on them" she whispered quietly.

He sighed and shook his head, the woman grumbled "Eric, we are getting nowhere with this. Just kill them already" Star felt her body stiffen with horror "No.. please don't... I'm not part of their group I never take part in what they do!"Eric thrust his face into hers "YOU WERE RIGHT THERE WITH THEM, ABOUT TO BURN DOWN MY CLUB!" he roared, her ears stung and tears streamed down her face "T-They threatened me... If I didn't come they would have killed me! please.. you have to believe me.. I wouldn't do anything like that.. my best friend is a vampire!" He looked thoughtfully at her and sat back in his chair. "Whats their name?" he asked calmly. "L-Lyra..." she choked out.

"Ah, then you must be Star... She described you to me. Small, blonde hair, blue eyes. Hangs with a bunch of teenagers that terrorize Vampires." he nodded "Y-Yeah..."He sighed "Well then, I promised her that I wouldn't kill you if they got into trouble... but you will have to be punished..." The woman looked furious "ERIC, SHE IS A HUMAN CHILD""It doesn't make any difference to me, I'm a god damned Vampire Pam." he laughed. "now... go take care of the other two..."

"Please, don't kill Carlos." Star begged "He's a good guy he really is!"Eric and Pam exchanged looks, Eric nodded "Let the one named 'Carlos' live"Pam grunted in agreement and left."Now" Eric started, standing up and walking slowly over to Star. "Get on your knees"

Taken aback she gaped at him "W-what?" "Must I repeat myself? Get on your knees." he repeated, with a firm tone to his as she was told she got to her knees and looked up at him, he reached down and unzipped the fly to his pants.


End file.
